Online registry generation is time consuming, resource intensive and requires duplicative processing. Currently, online registry systems are not comprehensively integrated with merchant and acquisition systems. Online registries require customers to manually select registry items and manually share the registries with other users. Such registry systems do not utilize existing infrastructures of associated third party systems to provide comprehensive and efficient generation.
Additionally, this lack of comprehensive integration prevents the establishment of a persistent bi-directional connection between a client device and an online registry server. As such, as items are simultaneously added, removed and purchased from an online registry, multiple inconsistent instances of the online registry as accessed by the client device and that which is stored on the online registry server may result.
These and other drawbacks exist.